


Smiles

by clooouuudddd



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 18:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clooouuudddd/pseuds/clooouuudddd
Summary: "Her lips is my favorite part of her.""I laugh a lot for her""She makes me laugh a lot so i like her"





	Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> not proofread and im bad at grammar so idk enjoy maybe

i.

When Jennie first met Jisoo, she thought she was just a pretty face lost in a forest full of wolves.

Jisoo was timid, somewhat shy, when she was first introduced to the trainees. She gave everyone a tight-lipped smile as she greeted them. Wearing her red hoodie, _she really looked like little red riding hood, Jennie_ thought with a chuckle.

When they were called to the dance floor to start practicing the new dance they're supposed to perform at the end of the month, that's the time everything changed.

Somewhat while Jennie was getting ready for the practice, Jisoo discarded her red hoodie somewhere and is now wearing a shirt that was way too big for her-- _and still made it look good_.

_'She's definitely going to be a visual when she debuts--if she debuts'_

The music started and the choreographer at the front taught them the moves. The foreign girl at the side seems to get everything already and is already doing some small movements mirroring the choreographer. At this point, Jennie stopped thinking about the new trainee and just focused at the lesson.

When it was their turn and the music started, Jennie did the steps but her eyes caught something amazing.

The new trainee was at the front, in front of the instructor, they can be anywhere they want but the new trainee specifically went there--for what reason, Jennie doesn't know.  The new dance was somewhat sexy and somewhat swaggy, perfect for a yg appeal, _and oh it really does look good on good looking people._

_'Oh wow'_

The new trainee did the dance and though she did a couple of missteps on some parts,  she looked divine. She was spot on and refined and although she can't fully do the body waves yet, she looked marvelous.

_'Oh she's definitely gonna debut.'_

Jennie was scolded for slacking for a while but she got away with it by saying it was the first trial and she can't fully grasp it yet.

and it was the new trainee's fault for being distracting anyways.

ii.

The day day they actually talked to each other was when they were both invited to join their fellow trainees at the sauna. 'A Welcoming Party' for the new trainee, as their fellow trainee said.

Everyone chatted as they relaxed. Jennie busying herself chatting with everyone except the new trainee, for some reasons she herself doesn't know.

But the new trainee went to her anyways.

Whether it was her complementary greeting to everyone or she's just _that friendly_ to get to know every single trainee, Jennie doesn't know.

"Hi, I'm Jisoo."

It made Jennie look up to the girl's face and Jennie just stared at her that probably took a while because the smile the other girl have is faltering and the only noises they can hear are the distant chattering of their fellow trainees.

"Oh uh, I'm Jennie." and just like that, it made the other girl smile so big that it made Jennie feel kinda proud she did that.

_'she has a pretty smile,_

_it was heart shaped.'_

iii.

Jennie swore that she's going to make Jisoo, her new best friend, smile as big as that smile the girl gave when Jennie first introduced herself. That heart shaped smile, Jennie always wanted to see more and can't get enough of it.

_Even if it makes her stomach churn._

"Jennie sweetie you're finished already? Do you want more? Here, this one is delicious."

Jennie could only smile as she accepted the food, "Ah thank you, eomma-nim."

"Jennie!!! Omg look at that! It's so cool!" Jisoo said with excitement glimmers in her eyes and Jennie didn't have the heart to tell her that she's full to the brim and her parents keep asking her to eat more.

"Oh yeah it does, do you want me to take a photo of you?" Jennie asked as she moved slowly but not so slow so that the older girl won't notice.

"Really?" Jisoo turned to her while smiling that big heart shaped smile that makes Jennie go weak in the knees and oh, "Thank you, Jendeuk!"

Jennie could only answer with a smile and a nod because she can't trust her voice right now while she set up Jisoo's digital camera.

"Okay, 1, 2, 3, smile!"

_oh my god she's so pretty_

iv.

Jennie was set on making this Europe tour worthwhile. It's the first time Jisoo step on the soil of this land and Jennie is going to make every second of it significant for both of them.

"Jendeuk, are you finally going to tell me where we're going?" Jisoo whines with a pout on her face, which is adorable really, but that's not Jennie's goal.

Jennie's one and only goal is too see that heart shaped smile and she knows she's gonna get it.

Because she knows Jisoo better than anyone else.

Which is why they are right here.

In a library.

Jisoo's favorite.

"Jennie, why is it so qui--" Jisoo gasped as she stepped in the big building.

Jennie immediately made a _shh_ gesture to stop Jisoo's loud squeal before it comes out.

Jisoo understood immediately and smiled so wide it put the sunshine to shame on how bright it was, her eyes were shimmering with pure joy and Jisoo really can't hold herself up with her pure excitement and joy that she had to squeeze Jennie into a tight hug as a silent thank you.

_All those sleepless nights planning these trips... totally worth it._

v.

Jisoo was a shy, timid teenager before. The type that doesn't speak unless spoken to but the type to answer every question her teacher asks that she knows the answer to.

However when she befriended that one trainee on the sauna, she became noisy as. in. She started telling all the jokes she stored throughout all the years she didn't have a friend to share to, even if corny or literally just not good. She started doing silly stuffs to make her laugh. She started being annoying, being smiley.

As she posed to take the video of her fakingly pushing the trolley to 9 3/4, she remembered all of these when she heard her companion laugh at her antics.

She turned around and saw it.

Her favorite gummy smile.

_Ah being this silly makes it totally worth it._  



End file.
